


saltwater and coconut rum

by skatzaa



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athletic Tropical Cuddling, Bingo square fill, Casual drinking, Drunk Tourist Femslash, F/F, Implied Underwater Love Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/pseuds/skatzaa
Summary: Asami goes on vacation, drinks too many cocktails, and meets a cute girl. In that order.





	saltwater and coconut rum

**Author's Note:**

> For my biggobingobango card, which, naturally, I've put off until the last minute. Fills the squares for: athletic tropical cuddling + drunk tourist femslash + implied undewater love story.
> 
> Doesn't hit all three of them perfectly but what's a girl to do? This was really fun to write!! But it was only marginally proofread, so sorry about that

 

Asami squinted at the menu again, pushing it farther from her face for a moment before bringing it closer to her nose. Even with her sunglasses on, the glare from the sun made it difficult to read the descriptions.

“Ma’am?” The bartender asked. Asami tilted her head back to squint at him instead. He just  _ had _ to be sweating with how high the collar of his jacket was. Asami would eat her napkin if he wasn’t; plus, judging by how tense his shoulders were, he was just plain  _ uncomfortable. _ He tried again: “Would you like to order something now? I can come back if you’re not ready.”

Asami shifted her gaze back to the menu. Nope, still couldn’t read it.

“You know what,” she said, looking back at him, “do you have a cocktail with some sort of rum and fruit juice in it?” His already pointy eyebrows got even pointier when he frowned at her, but he nodded. “Great! Just bring me that, please.”

He nodded again and took the accursed menu from her. Asami waited until he had walked away to slumped down over the bar and sigh. Going on a cruise by herself had seemed like a great idea when she was still at home, desperate for something to take her mind off her father’s trial. But now that she was there, on a giant boat floating in the middle of the ocean, she realized that she was still really freaking lonely.

The bartender reappeared with her drink on a tiny napkin.

“Would you like to pay now or start a tab?” He asked. Asami couldn’t believe he wasn’t tugging at his collar; who made their employees wear an outfit like  _ that _ when they were barely protected from the open sun by the sad flap of fabric someone had the audacity to call an awning?

Asami took a sip of her drink and sighed in appreciation. She told him, “I think I’ll start a tab.”

He gave her a stiff smile and strode briskly down the length of the bar to help another cruise-goer. Asami turned on her barstool to survey the cruise deck. There were some open lounge chairs lining the deck by the railing. Asami had no desire to be any closer to the sea, but she was on vacation. She may as well enjoy a great cocktail and the sun while she can, right?

Mind made up, she pushed herself upright and went to go claim a chair. She readjusted her sunglasses to sit further up her nose and laid back on the cushions, slightly warm from the sun.

It still sucked to be on vacation alone while what felt like half the news outlets in the world were speculating about what her father might have done wrong, beyond what he was already being prosecuted for, while the rest were questioning just  _ where _ in the world the former-heiress Asami Sato was now?

But, she thought to herself as she took another sip, at least this really was a  _ great _ drink.

* * *

“Mako,” Asami said slowly, careful to balance herself on the barstool correctly this time. Her elbow was still throbbing from the last time she came over here and missed the stool, hitting the corner of the bar instead. “You know, you’re probably my favorite person on this whole stupid boat.”

Mako sighed and rubbed at his forehead. “I think it’s time you stop drinking, Ms. Sato.”

But Asami wasn’t listening.

“I take it back,” she told him, “ _ she’s _ my favorite person on this stupid boat.”

The  _ she _ in question was a beautiful, muscular woman strutting along the deck in board shorts and a tankini top. Actually, it was probably a sports bra, Asami realized as the woman drew closer. Either way, the woman was  _ incredible _ . Asami wanted to write love songs dedicated to her thighs. And her hair. And her abs.

“Of course,” Mako muttered, but Asami still wasn’t listening. 

Behind the woman was a couple, probably her parents, judging by the similarities in all of their looks and their clasped hands. The woman glanced back over her shoulder, smirking, as she said something to the older man. He quirked an eyebrow at her and replied. Asami couldn’t understand the words he said, but she could hear how deep his voice was from here. 

The woman turned around again and this time her eyes landed on the bar. Her whole presence lit up.

“Mako!” She exclaimed, striding over. Since Mako was still standing by Asami’s seat, this put the woman within arm’s length of Asami. “How’s my favorite barkeep doing today?”

“Korra,” Mako acknowledged. He sounded like he would rather be anywhere else. 

Her name was  _ Korra _ . Asami was glad for her sunglasses, since they would mostly hide the way her eyes had widened at Korra’s proximity. God, the muscles of her upper arms were  _ spectacular. _

Nervous, Asami reached up and pulled her hair over her left shoulder. Really, it was only because she was nervous. It had nothing to do at all with the fact that she knew it was a good look for her.

Really.

Regardless, the motion caught Korra’s eye, and she glanced down in Asami’s direction. Except Korra was a few inches shorter than Asami would be if she were standing, and these were exceptionally tall bar stools, so Korra ended up looking at Asami’s cleavage. For several seconds.

Her blush was adorable.

Asami wanted to make her blush in a much less family-safe environment. She’d definitely had a lot to drink today though. Probably not the best idea to proposition a stranger while her parents were right there.

“Uh, hi,” Korra said. “I’m Korra.”

“So I heard,” Asami replied. She held out her hand and Korra took it. She didn’t shake it, or do anything unbearably cheesy like kiss it, but she did hold it steadily for a few moments. “My name is Asami. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Korra.”

Korra’s parents chose that moment to step under the awning.

“Who’s your new friend, Korra?” the man asked.

“Her name is Asami, Dad,” Korra said. “You could have asked  _ her. _ ”

The older woman—presumably Korra’s mom—looked around, frowning. “Did you come with anyone else, Asami?”

She shook her head, diverting her gaze even though her sunglasses already meant she didn’t have to make direct eye contact.

“Well,” the woman said. “My name is Senna and this is my husband, Tonraq. Would you like to go snorkeling with us tomorrow when we reach port?”

Korra perked up at that, her eyes bright as she waited for Asami’s answer.

“Sure?” Asami said, decidedly unsure.

Korra beamed. That made up her mind.

* * *

“Well,” Senna said, her voice distant and amused, “that was cute and sort of nauseating.”

“We weren’t any better when we were their age,” Tonraq told her.

Asami wasn’t really listening to them. She was too busy focusing on Korra’s hand where it rested against the exposed skin of her lower back and the spark in Korra’s eye as she gestured expansively with her free hand. Korra was talking about the snorkeling trip as though Asami hadn’t also been there, but she found that she didn’t mind. 

Asami pressed her fingertips to the corner of Korra’s jaw to get her attention. It made Korra blush. Normally, being that forward might make Asami blush too, but she was riding a high from the snorkeling and the way the saltwater put carefree waves in Korra’s short bob. 

“I’m sort of tired,” Asami said, and Korra deflated. Asami pressed her lips together to keep from smiling too obviously. “There are some comfortable couches further down the deck, if you wanted to sit and watch the sunset…”

“Yeah!” Korra said, not at all trying to play it cool. Asami thought her enthusiasm was endearing. 

They found the couches and sat close—much closer than was strictly necessary, given the size of the couch. Senna and Tonraq were nowhere to be found, but it didn’t bother Asami much. She liked them, a lot, but she liked their daughter a whole lot more, for obvious reasons.

Korra leaned back against the couch cushion, and the motion shifted Asami so she was leaning into Korra’s side. She took it as an excuse to curl up against Korra. And, well, if her hand just happened to land on the fabulous muscles of Korra’s stomach, and her leg was propped up against one of Korra’s thighs, who could blame her?

Korra laughed, and that made the muscles in question flex. Asami’s brain jumped from 0 to 100 in approximately 0.2 seconds, and it took longer than that to get it to calm down again. Korra lifted her arm and dropped it around Asami’s shoulders.

Asami allowed her head to dip down until it rested against the soft spot between Korra’s shoulder and collarbone.

God, this vacation was  _ such _ a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Read on,  
> Skats


End file.
